A Shot of Pure Gold
by FierceSheWolf
Summary: Bella finally decides to pursue a relationship with Jacob even though she feels like she is only barely living. Can Jacob show her how to really live and let go? She doesn't know about imprinting and Jacob sure as heck not telling her afraid that he will lose her completely knowing that he didn't imprint on her. Follow the ups and downs of falling in love with a wolf. Set in NM.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: The first paragraph is from New Moon written by Stephenie Meyer. This story has been sitting on my computer for at least four years so it is no way the greatest writing that has graced fanfiction but I hope you can look past that. Sorry about the length of this chapter, I couldn't find a place to cut it. _

Chapter 1

-Bella-

_What if Paris had been Juliet's friend? Her very best friend? What if he was the only one she could confide in about the whole devastating thing with Romeo? The one person who really understood her and made her feel halfway human again? What if he was patient and kind? What if he took care of her? What if Juliet knew she couldn't survive without him? What if he really loved her and wanted her to be happy?_

Those questions swirled around in my head as I watched Jacob sleep his back against the couch. I reached out timidly to touch his black satin hair and run my fingers through it. My hands trailed down the back of his head and stopped at his shoulder. I kept my hand there as I finally let my eyes fall closed.

It seemed like just a few minutes had passed before something woke me and I turned over on my side my hand moving down the front of Jacob's chest.

"My Jacob," I whispered my eyes closing on their own accord.

I felt a slight pressure on my palm as if he had placed a feather light kiss to it but I must have imagined it because in the next moment he was gone. I continued to sleep on feeling less wet due to the hot air being blown at me.

"Bella?"

"Hmm..."

"Charlie is on his way home and Dad said you should probably be there when he gets there." His husky voice pulling me back towards the land of the living.

"Okay." I nodded popping one eye open to see him. Even with all that was going on he had a small smile on his lips and though it wasn't my smile it still made me grin in response.

"Let me help you up," he yanked me up to a standing position causing me to thud against his bare chest. I giggled despite myself because it reminded me of the time he had snuck into my room to get me to remember the legends of his tribe.

I looked up into his obsidian eyes and my breath caught in my throat at the sight of all the emotions in their dark depths. The thought that I could look into his eyes for the rest of my life crossed my mind but I quickly shook that away. I tried to keep in mind that Paris would have never gotten the girl because without her Romeo she was nothing.

The bright light of the morning woke me up my clock read 10:43am. I was surprised I had slept in so late and slept so soundly. I usually woke up a of couple times a night screaming into my pillow. I couldn't even remember what I had been dreaming about. All I remembered was that it was a very good dream.

I went downstairs not even bothering to change from my sweatpants and my ill-fitted shirt. My mood was so buoyant that I didn't want to ruin it by hunting for clothes right now. When I got into the kitchen there was a note on the counter from Charlie.

_Hey Bells, I didn't want to wake you this morning. I just wanted to let you know I'll be in La Push for the funeral._

My throat became dry and the smile was wiped from my face entirely. How could I have forgotten all about Harry's death? I know I didn't really know him, but he was Charlie's friend. I felt sad for Charlie, but also for Harry's family as well. I could imagine what it felt like to have a loved one leave though mine _chose_ to leave me. My arms wrapped around the hole in my chest and I felt myself lower to the ground as the grief drowned me.

A hard knock on the door brought me back to the surface. I couldn't move, I felt incapable of ever moving again. The person at the door knocked again impatiently. I mustered up all the strength I could and went to open the door.

Jacob was standing on my porch dressed in a formal black ensemble. A small grin appeared on his face when our eyes made contact, replacing the sadness that was there before.

"Hey Bells," Jake said softly. His dark eyes roamed over my face and body, he was smiling the whole time. I looked down trying to find out what was so amusing. I gasped at my pajamas and quickly crossed my arms over my chest. A scarlet blush spread across my face as I playfully glared at Jacob.

"Good morning Jake, it's good to know you can actually wear clothes." I gestured to his outfit and his amused eyes made contact with mine. I noted that black looked really good on him.

"Yes even I can be fully clothed," his lips lifted in a small smile. "Let me guess you're not going to the service today."

"No I….um well I didn't know Harry and well I'd feel like I'm intruding." I looked down at the floor hoping it would swallow me whole. I felt a warm hand cup my chin and tilt it upwards so I had to face him. Jake's face came closer to mine and I felt his hot breath against my lips.

"Bella it's okay. I came here to see if you'd come to my house just until the service is over today. I don't want to have to worry about you. I'll feel better knowing I'm closer to you." He came closer to me and our lips were barely grazing and I shivered not knowing if I was ready just yet. "You better go get dress cause we need to leave in a few minutes." He said at the last moment pulling away from me. I frowned before nodding and jogging up the stairs to go change. When I came back down I was just finishing pulling my hair into a ponytail.

The whole way there Jake and I chattered happily with one another. It was so peaceful, we didn't have to pretend to be anyone else, we were just us. With Edward I always felt I wasn't good enough for him but Jake loved me flaws and all.

"Bells, please be on your best behavior." Jacob's eyes burned into mine almost like he was trying to will my mind to listen to him.

"I promise not to jump off any cliffs today." I said sincerely causing him to chuckle.

"Like I believe that!" He wrapped his muscular arms around me and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"I….can't..breath….Jake." He let go immediately and set me down on the ground gently.

"Behave," was the last thing he said and I nodded my head. I pushed -well I tried to- him to the rabbit and told him he better get going. I sighed and hurried inside because the rain was starting to pick up.

I flipped through the channels trying to find something entertaining. I groaned in frustration TV wasn't worth watching without Jacob. If he were here he'd wrap a hot arm around me and we'd laugh at stupid shows together. It was only a short time since we parted but I really missed him. I walked slowly to the door of his room. Would he mind if I went in his room? I knew I wouldn't want someone going into my room without my consent. But I was hoping Jacob wouldn't mind so I turned the knob slowly and pushed the door to a crack. I took a deep breath and opened the door all the way.

Jake's clothes were all over the floor, and his bed was unmade. I smiled knowing this was definitely Jacob's room. He had a stereo on the floor with CD cases scattered around it. I lifted a green shirt that was on the floor and brought it up to my face. My nose skimmed the front of his shirt and I breathed in Jacob's earthy scent.

I walked over towards his bed trying not to trip on anything and laid down with the shirt in my arms. I couldn't imagine Jake's long body trying to fit in this tiny bed. I closed my eyes and soon fell asleep dreaming of my Jacob.

-Jacob-

Bella was fast asleep and she was clutching one of my shirts in her hands as if her life depended on it. Her lips were parted and tempting me to lean in and kiss her. I shook my head trying to clear all my thoughts so I could behave. I was trying to give Bella her space because I didn't want to cross over any lines she wasn't ready for. But she was making it impossible for me and I bet she didn't even know about the powers she had over me. The blush that spread over her cheeks and how soft and tender she was.

_Yep, she was driving me crazy._

I gazed down at her again and I tried to stifle a yawn. I took off my funeral clothes and put on a clean pair of shorts, and crawled into bed with Bella.

-Bella-

_The waves gently splashed along the shore line, soaking our bare feet. Jacob and I were walking hand in hand watching the sunrise. Jake's dark eyes sparkled in a way I've never seen before and I felt a smile spread across my face. It was a true happy smile, one that I never knew existed._

"_Bella, I'll always be here for you."_

"_I know that Jacob."_

_I pulled his chin down to make his lips level with mine and I gently kissed him. His strong muscular arms pulled my small frame towards him and he lifted me so he didn't have to bend down. Our mouthsmolded together as my hands ran through his silky black hair. Somehow we had lowered to the ground with me lying on top of him. The waves tickled our feet which caused a few giggles to be shared with each other. Soon his warm temperature seeped into me and I no longer noticed the coolness of the water. It was just me and him and that's all I've ever needed._

I awoke to feeling really warm it was a strange sensation, but it was comfortable. The fog of sleepiness slowly left so I could now think clearly. I gasped as I realized the pillow I thought I was resting on was Jake's bare chest, and his warm arm were around me, holding me to him.

_No wonder I was so hot!_

I tentatively put my hand on his chest, and began tracing his hard muscles. I was drawing circles with my pointer finger along his stomach when suddenly a large hand grabbed a hold of mine. I gasped as I realized Jacob had woken up. A blush spread across my cheeks and I tried to cover my face with my chestnut hair. A deep rumble sounded underneath my ear as I heard Jacob struggling to contain his laughter in.

"Well hello to you too Bells." I ignored that comment and tried to remove his arm so I could make my escape.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jacob pulled me in closer and gently cupped my chin to make me look him in the eyes. His dark eyes didn't have any amusement in them they only held a passion that could melt any girls heart.

Before I could say anything Jake's lips crashed against mine. I was so shocked at first I wasn't able to respond. I never imagined this was how our first kiss would be because it was so spur of the moment. I thought back to the first kiss that Edward and I had and it was so planned out and almost robotic. It was nothing like all of a sudden feeling Jacob's warm and pliant lips covering mine.

Slowly Jacob coaxed me into responding to his loving kiss and I found myself enjoying the feelings he made me feel. He rolled us over so I was lying underneath him, but he kept his weight on his forearms hovering on top of me. He tongue slipped into my mouth tentatively touching mine. At first it was strange I had never done this before, it was against Edward's rule. I found that I liked the feeling that our tongues were intertwined and exploring each others mouths.

I shook my head as I tried to get some much needed air. Jake lips went from my mouth and traveled down to the edge of my jaw as I panted. He made a trail of kisses down my neck he went so slowly it was almost painful. My hands ran through his hair tugging a little to make his lips come back to meet mine. Then the dance began again with our mouths and I felt his strong hands run over my sides and latch them around my waist. I was getting dizzy for my want for him and I felt my body react to our closeness. I knew I wasn't ready yet to go all the way and if I didn't stop it now I would lose my will to stop it.

"Jake," I said softly as his lifted his face looking me in the eye. I looked around the room nervous about what I was going to say. I felt his soft lips brush against mine sweetly.

"I know honey," He looked at me understanding clear on his face. Everything was too much for me to handle at the moment. I couldn't let myself get so swept up in the kiss because no matter how good I still felt a part of me felt guilty for betraying Edward this way.

I sighed relief glad that he wasn't going to press me for more. He was my Jacob and of course he knew me better than I know myself.

We laid there wrapped in each others arms, enjoying the comfortable silence. I watched rain drops slide down the glass of Jacob's tiny bedroom window. It looked so sad out there and for the first time the outside didn't represent my feelings. I was warmed not only by Jake's inhuman body heat but my heart felt well. It was like a couple pieces of my shattered heart fell into place. Jacob's thumb traced patterns into my palm absentmindedly; I had a tingling sensation wherever his skin touched mine.

"Um Bella would you like to go to the bonfire tonight?" Jacob asked hoarsely. Wasn't it a bit too soon to have a pleasurable get together? Jacob must have read my confusion in my eyes that always gave away to what I was feeling.

"It's a tradition that friends of a mourning family get together. It's a reminder to the family that they are not alone that we all are hurting."

"Yeah I'll go I really want to see Leah and pay my respects to the Clearwaters." A small grin appeared on Jacob's handsome face as we continued to lay there. After a couple hours of enjoying each others company, Jacob's stomach growled, sending us into peals of laughter.

"Hungry much, Jake," I laughed as I patted his stomach.

"I am a wolf Bells," Jacob rolled his eyes as if that was answer enough and I guessed that it was. He rose out of the bed stretching his long limbs. I sat up and couldn't help ogling the way his hard muscles flexed underneath his russet skin.

"Like what ya see Bells?" My eyes flashed to Jacob's very amused face and I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. Jake's large hand cupped my chin and his dark brown eyes smoldered with his passionate emotions and I felt my breath caught.

"You're cute when you blush," His warm hand left my face causing me to frown. He merely chuckled at my response and took my left hand in his and helped me up.

Jake hunted through the fridge looking for the pizza he and Billy ordered last night. I got glasses for us and filled them with _Dr. Pepper_ and took my seat as Jacob heated up the pizza.

"Um…. Bella there's something you should probably need to know before we go to the bonfire." Jacob hadn't turned around from the microwave so it was impossible for me to see his face. I felt my heartbeat quicken and it seemed like the room was losing oxygen causing me to almost pant. Before my chaotic mind could register his movement, I felt Jacob gather my hands in his.

"No Bella it's nothing bad, calm down." His thumb stroked my cheek trying to comfort me.

"What is it Jake?" I asked in a quiet voice wishing that it was only good news he had to share. Although from his tone I knew it wasn't. He sat across from me and still held my hands in his warm ones.

"It's just that there are two new pack members." Jake's eyes looked down at the table most likely to avoid eye contact with me. I immediately thought of Quil, because last time I had spoken to him, he was so tall and warm. Who else had phased? Before I could voice my question I had gotten my answer.

"Leah and Seth Clearwater phased yesterday so it's going to be really difficult tonight."

"Wait, Jake I thought only men could join the pack."

"That's what we had thought until Leah came along." I felt pity for her not only did she lose her father, but on top of all that she found out she turns into a big wolf. That also means she could hear all of Sam's thoughts which were probably killing her. I met Seth Clearwater not too long ago and he was just too young to have this responsibility on his shoulders.

"How are they doing?" I asked softly.

"Not well from what I hear. Seth's more upset over his father's death, but he really doesn't mind being a part of the pack. Leah on the other hand has been torturing the others with her thoughts."

I could understand Leah's reaction it's not every day you turn into a wolf, lose your father and be stuck with your ex-boyfriend. Jacob's face turned down into a grimace and I knew that we should change the subject. I got up and picked up the sizzling pizza and placed it upon the table. His dark eyes held mine and I gave him an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

We both tucked into our meal and didn't talk about anything heavy for the rest of the afternoon.

_-Later that night-_

Jake and I walked in silence as we headed towards the bonfire. Butterflies were assaulting my stomach because I didn't think I belonged here. They all cared for each other as if they were all family. I was the outsider or better yet the vampire girl.

When we had finally reached them it seemed everyone was there. Jared and a girl that was resting her head on his shoulder were the ones closest to us sitting on the sand. Seth was solemn and staring at the fire with unseeing eyes. He was taller than before but still had his gangly features. He held his Mother's hand tightly. He looked so broken and my heart squeezed painfully at the sight.

Jacob guided us towards where Emily and Sam were sitting. Sam was talking to Billy in a low voice but Emily gave me a small sad smile. Jake and I sat down on a log that was next to hers.

I looked around the fire and saw some faces that I didn't recognize. There was an elderly man sitting next to Sue who seemed to be important. For the first time I realized Leah was nowhere to be seen. Before I could start to wonder about her Billy began to speak.

_Author's Note: If there is interest I will continue to post this story. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

-Leah-

My bare feet swung back and forth over the cliff edge while my eyes gazed unseeingly into the murky water below. I had so many emotions running through me that I didn't know how to feel. Anger and grief were battling it out in my heart. It was like a physical pain that felt like someone was shoving knives through my chest. I felt like I should be sobbing my eyes out knowing I would never see my father again. Yet none came and I felt like a horrible daughter. It wasn't like I didn't miss him it's just I couldn't cry about it.

My father had always been supportive of Sam and Emily's relationship, not really caring how much damage Sam had caused to his own daughter. Maybe I resented him a little for making lame excuses for Sam. My mom was furious about what had happened, but slowly her anger had faded away and she welcomed Emily with open arms. Seth was the only one who gave a damn about me, but most of the time he tried to avoid me.

Everyone was at the stupid bonfire right now. I had told Mom I would go, but I lied through my teeth. There was no way in hell I was going to watch my cousin with my ex willingly. I didn't think I would be able to survive that. Emily had been more than a cousin to me she was my best friend, my sister. But she stabbed me in the back and ran away with Sam, ripping all of my dreams away from me.

It was more awkward than ever now that I could hear Sam's thoughts when were wolves. I did notice him having me on patrol when he wasn't in wolf form. Whenever we did have to share a mind he thought of Emily all the time like an obsessed stalker. It drove me crazy! I was the one he supposed to love. I hated to feel the pack's sympathy so I did think things that kept them out of my thoughts. Who could blame me?

Suddenly a reeking scent filled the air around me and I took a deep breath wondering what could possibly smell like that. Automatically regretting it because it was sickly sweet and it burned my nose. My ears picked up on almost silent rhythmic steps that were much to fast for a human, but just right for a bloodsucker.

On instinct I found myself crouched defensively and my body began to quiver. The wind whipped my short black hair into my face making the horrible smell stronger. A small part of me was really scared. I'd never had to face a leech so I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the footsteps came to an abrupt halt before making the entrance from the forest to the cliff. I saw a silhouette of a man through the thick forest. I growled as he closed in, and braced myself trying to diminish my fear.

It won't matter to anyone if I didn't survive this.

The moonlight made his pale skin bone white, but what caught my attention was his odd onyx eyes. He smiled baring his sharp coated teeth at me and spoke in an amused musical voice.

"My, my… what have I found here?"

Anger pulsed through me as he took a step towards me. It wasn't in the slightest way menacing it was polite. If I didn't know that he sucked human blood like a child drinking_ Dr. Pepper _I would have thought of him as normal looking.

"Stay away from me asshole."

I growled through my teeth and felt my hands shaking at my sides. I didn't want to phase. I was trying so hard not to become the gray wolf I hated even though that was the only thing that could save me.

"And here I thought we could be friends," he had a sly look in his black eyes.

"Come any closer and I'll rip you apart leech." My warning had no effect on him whatsoever because he continued to walk at human pace towards me. In a second I launched myself at him sending us into a tree. I heard it snap from the pressure we had come at. Growls rumbled deep in his chest and he smiled as he threw me off of him. He had me pinned underneath him.

"Why don't you phase? I have always liked a challenge."

"Eat shit."

I grunted through my teeth as I struggled underneath him. He put more of his weight on me and I heard my ribs break. I bit my tongue to stop from crying out.

"You're strong I'll give you that, to bad I'm going to kill you right now."

He lifted me to my feet and hurled me into the closest tree. More bones broke and blood ran down from the back of my head. It was sticking to my skin and made a small pool of blood around me. I begged silently to let this be quick and wishing for my misery to end.

He began punching and kicking me, but I was too numb to really feel the pain. I closed my eyes and saw Sam looking at me with a guilty face. I couldn't remember when I had seen that. He reached out towards me begging for forgiveness. I wanted to run into his arms and feel at home again. But it seemed I was paralyzed because my struggling was fruitless.

Then slowly the image was fading away and darkness was trying to take me under. Was this the way I wanted to go? It seemed if I fell into the shadows Sam would finally be able to be happy. My anger barely covered up how much I still cared for him and when you love someone you want them happy no matter what the cost.

-Jacob-

I got on the road that would lead me to my house and I was so thankful because today had taken its toll on me. My body was so weak and tired and it took all of my strength to not fall asleep at the wheel. Actually it felt weird driving home from Bells house I was so use to just phasing and running back here.

Speaking of phasing I wondered if the pack had come across anything. I guess not because I would have heard a howl, but for some strange reason my instincts felt like something bad was happening.

"Lack of sleep," I reminded myself and pulled the rabbit into the driveway. I listened to see if Billy had come home yet, but all I got was silence. He's probably still with the Clearwaters. I respected my Dad for being able to stay strong even though he was hurting inside.

The moment I stepped over the threshold the phone rang loudly breaking the unnerving silence. "Who would be calling right now in the freaking middle of the night?" I grumbled under my breath and trudged over to the phone to answer it. "Hello," I barked into the phone not caring about my tone.

"Well hello to you to grumpy." Embry's amused voice responded. _Great just what I needed right now._

"What do you want?" I said as I tried to stifle my yawn.

"I want to ask a favor from you." He answered nervously and left it at that.

"Well what do you want?" I asked impatiently because I was in no mood to deal with him.

"You know that I'm supposed to be at work in five minutes." I knew he meant patrolling so I realized he must have been with someone who wasn't in on the secret. I was about to respond when he spoke first.

"And I was wondering if maybe you could cover my shift."

"Hell no Embry it's been a long day. Why are you asking me to cover for you?"

"I'm sort of busy at the moment." That's when I heard the real reason of why he didn't want to go on patrol. A girl's flirtatious giggle sounded through the phone and I shook my head.

This was classic Embry chasing anything in a skirt. It surprised me the first time because before he had phased he couldn't even formulate a sentence around a girl.

"Please Jake." He pleaded in a whiny childlike voice.

"Sure sure, whatever. You so owe me for this."

I hung up the phone before he had a chance to reply.

Once I was hidden in the trees behind my house I pulled off my clothes so they wouldn't explode when I phased. My body began shaking and soon I was on four legs.

I practically flew through the fores and started to run Embry's route. Even though I was dead tired I felt the adrenaline pulse within me reviving my half asleep mind. I had always felt exhilarated running at those speeds it was probably my favorite thing about what I was.

I inhaled deeply and an instinctive growl rumbled through me. The scent was too icy and way too sweet which could only mean one thing. Vampire. The orange haired leech came to mind, but this didn't smell like her it was different. There's another vampire prowling the woods and I knew it would inevitably find Bella. She seemed to attract bloodsuckers like bears to honey. My heart was torn between either running to Bella's house or going to rip this leech to shreds.

I shook out my fur trying to pull myself together. The only way to protect Bella was for me to go and kill whatever threatened her. I ran at full speed where the scent was taking me, my legs tucked underneath me as I sprinted through the forest. Even though I was pretty big I was able to maneuver around the trees. The scent continued to get stronger and stronger with every stride. I felt my inner wolf excited for the hunt. Sleep was completely wiped from my mind.

I saw through the trees that I was close to the leech. He was standing over something and muttering nonsense. I came to a slow stop. I wanted to catch him by surprise. Slowly I crept closer and closer to the entrance to the cliff edge. I winced every time a twig snapped beneath my paws, but he never turned around. I thanked my rarely lucky stars that the wind was blowing my scent away from him, making me almost invisible to this monster. He was tall and well built but he had nothing on me. I looked to see what was lying on the ground in front of him. All I saw was black hair and blood creating a pool around her. I sniffed and caught Leah's scent.

I snarled at this monster who was in the process of killing my pack mate. He turned around shocked. Then as his unnatural eyes took me in a smirk appeared across his ghost like face.

"You sure took your time."

He stated while his black eyes flicked towards Leah and back to me. I stepped closer to him letting a low growl rip from my throat. He didn't seem at all threatened and he didn't even take a fighting stance. Coward.

"I hope you enjoy the show."

He turned away from me and crept down to Leah, opening his mouth his teeth coated with venom. I launched myself at him, but he must have anticipated this because he backhanded me sending me flying into the trunk of a tree.

"Bad dog," he said amusingly. I let out an ear piercing howl to alert the pack to the situation. He came closer to me distracted from Leah with his full attention on me. He wanted to kill me. I felt it roll off of him in waves. Panicked voices filled my head making me lose my concentration. Bella came to my mind, I had to protect her. She was everything to me. I crouched down again ready to kill him.

Leah's POV

Blackness.

Numbness.

Nothingness was all I could comprehend. I swam in the feeling of nothing. Who knew one could enjoy it so?

It was as if I was floating in a silent dark world where nothing could touch me. Pain. Anger. Sadness. Love. Happiness. All gone. Most importantly I couldn't feel my shattered heart. It was as if I had never existed. Was this what death felt like? Was this how my Dad feels like?

The shadows seemed like a blanket to me as if it were shielding me. It reminded me of when I was a child and was scared I always hid under the covers hoping it would protect me from the monsters. So now here I am clinging to it as I had done before holding it within myself, refusing to let go.

Days or weeks could have passed and I would not even know. Time was different here. I soaked up the blackness and felt relieved as if a great weight was lifted from my shoulders making me weightless.

I felt a sharp tug.

Ouch.

This wasn't how death was supposed to be. Again another sharp tug and the darkness around me turned a dark gray. What the hell?

Something was pulling on me and it was starting to get very annoying. The dark gray faded into a lighter shade. A ringing hummed in my ears and if I could move my dead hands I would have tried to cover them from the high sound. Something was pushing on my chest weighing me down again. I tried to move to fight. I didn't want to feel that way ever again. I was losing the battle.

Noise began to be the melody to the ringing and was slowly getting louder, as if someone was turning up the radio during some classical song. I waited but nothing changed.

Push. Ouch. Noise. Ringing.

I felt the darkness that I so badly needed fade into the background. Now I was looking at the inside of my eyelids, but still I couldn't move. The noise grew louder and more intense I think I was hitting the climax of the song. I could feel the loud instruments vibrate through me.

"Leah," I heard a voice that I didn't really like sound in my dead ears. I recoiled and tried to make the blackness come back. The loud music pulsed through my mind and shielded me from where I truly wanted to be.

"Leah," A different voice spoke more roughly than the first, whoever this was, was very hostile. Then it became a chorus of my name being called and the music came to a close. I opened my eyes and saw a lot of faces looking at me. They were all blurry. Who were they?

An unbelievable pain shot through me and I let out a loud cry before I could stop myself.

"Lee lee?" A familiar voice questioned me. The person that was holding me growled shaking me with the vibrations in his chest.

I began choking, a coppery taste filled my mouth I sat up straight and felt myself wretch blood from my mouth. My vision cleared as I wiped my mouth after I was done. I looked around and noticed I was still on the cliff top, but instead of a vampire glaring at me, the worried eyes of the pack gazed at me. I looked to the person who was holding me and saw my brother with tears flowing freely down his face. Seth shouldn't cry for me.

I felt a hand on my shoulder causing me to wince in pain and Sam's worried and guilty face filled my vision.

_Author's Note: Review please so I know you are still with me on this._


End file.
